lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery of LPW championships
Gallery of LPW championships is a comprehensive viewing of LPW championship graphics that have been used since the formation of Lords of Pain Wrestling. Credit for graphics go to X and Damion Kross. LPW Trading Cards :''Main article: LPW Trading Cards World Heavyweight Championship Image:Worldheavycards.jpg| LPW World Championship - cYnical Image:Worldheavycards2.jpg| LPW World Championship - X Image:Worldheavycards3.jpg| LPW World Championship - Hatchet Ryda International Heavyweight Championship Image:Intlheavycards.jpg| LPW International Championship - Drew Michaels Image:Intlheavycards2.jpg| LPW International Championship - NPD Image:Intlheavycards3.jpg| LPW International Championship - White Falcon Image:Intlheavycards4.jpg| LPW International Championship - Mass Chaos Image:Intlheavycards5.jpg| LPW International Championship - Styxx Transatlantic Championship Image:Transcards.jpg| LPW Transatlantic Championship - The Rabbi Image:Transcards2.jpg| LPW Transatlantic Championship - Ash Strife Western States Heritage Championship Image:Cleansedcards.jpg| LPW Cleansed Championship - White Falcon Image:Wshccards.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Eddie B. Image:Wshccards2.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Al Image:Wshccards3.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Eddie B. Image:Wshccards4.jpg| LPW Western States Heritage Championship - Jude Maxwell Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcorecards.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Hatchet Ryda Image:Hardcorecards2.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Andy Savana Image:Hardcorecards3.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship - Pope Fred Television Championship Image:Tvcards.jpg| LPW TV Championship - Mass Chaos Image:Tvcards2.jpg| LPW TV Championship - Jude Maxwell Unified Tag Team Championship Image:Tagteamchampionships.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - MWA Image:Tagteamchampionships2.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels Image:Tagteamchampionships3.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - Madcore Misfits Image:Tagteamchampionships4.jpg| LPW Tag Team Championship - Watchmen Insanity LPW World Heavyweight Championship Image:worldtitlescreen.gif| LPW World Heavyweight Championship Image:worldchampscreen.gif| LPW World Heavyweight Championship Image:LPWWorld.jpg| PWA World Heavyweight Championship Image:World_Champion_cYnical.jpg| cYnical Image:World_Champion_Krimson_Mask.jpg| Krimson Mask LPW Transatlantic Championship Image:Transatlanticscreen2.gif| LPW Transatlantic Championship Image:Transatlanticscreen.gif| LPW Transatlantic Championship Image:newuschamp.jpg| The Rik Image:United_States_Champion_The_Rik.jpg| The Rik Image:Uschampion.jpg| Peter Saint Image:US Championship.jpg| Damion Kross Image:United_States_Champion_Headbanger.jpg| Headbanger Image:United_States_Championship.jpg| PWA United States Championship LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcorescreen2.gif| LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcorescreen.gif| LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcore Champion.jpg| LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcore_Champion_Hatchet.jpg| Hatchet Ryda Image:Hardcore_Champion_Innilock.jpg| Innilock Image:Hardcore_Champion_Vendetta.jpg| Vendetta Image:Hardcore_Champion_Zuma.jpg| Zuma Image:Hardcore_Champion_Retribution.jpg| Retribution Image:Hardcore_Championship.jpg| PWA Hardcore Championship Inferno LPW International Heavyweight Championship Image:Intlheavyscreen.gif| LPW International Heavyweight Championship Image:International_Heavyweight_Championship_Drew_Michaels.jpg| Drew Michaels Image:International_Heavyweight_Championship_D._Hammond_Samuels.jpg| D. Hammond Samuels Image:Internationalchampion.jpg| D. Hammond Samuels Image:International_Heavyweight_Championship.jpg| PWA International Heavyweight Championship LPW Western States Heritage Championship Image:Wshcscreen.gif| LPW Western States Heritage Championship Image:Cleansedscreen.gif| LPW Cleansed Championship Image:Cleansed.jpg| LPW Cleansed Championship Image:Cleansed_Champion_White_Falcon.jpg| [[|White Falcon]] Image:Cleansed_Champion_cYnical.jpg| cYnical Image:Cleansed_Championship.jpg| Pyromania Cleansed Championship Image:ssht2.jpg| PWA Southern States Heritage Championship LPW Television Championship Image:Tvscreen.gif| LPW Television Championship Image:newtvchamp.jpg| Mass Chaos Image:Television_Champion_Mass_Chaos.jpg| Mass Chaos Image:TV_Championship.jpg‎| Ken Ryans Image:Television_Championship_TJ_Rage.jpg| T.J. Rage Image:Television_Championship.jpg| PWA Television Championship LPW Unified Tag Team Championship Image:Tagteamscreen.gif| LPW Unified Tag Team Championship Defunct tag team championships LPW World Tag Team Championship Image:World_Tag_Team_Champions_MWA.jpg| MWA Image:World Tag Team Championship.bmp.jpg| MWA Image:World Tag Team Championship_Public_Enemy.jpg| Public Enemy #1 Image:World_Tag_Team_Championship.jpg| PWA World Tag Team Championship LPW United States Tag Team Championship Image:USTag.jpg| PWA U.S. Tag Team Championship Image:U.S._Tag_Team_Champions_Dark_Brotherhood.jpg| The Dark Brotherhood Image:U.S._Tag_Team_Champions_WCW.jpg| Wild Card Warriors Image:newtag3.jpg| Zuma and Al Image:U.S._Tag_Team_Champions_The_Entourage.jpg| The Entourage Image:U.S._Tag_Team_Champions_Lost_Prophets.jpg| Lost Prophets Image:U.S._Tag_Team_Champions_The_Witnesses.jpg| The Witnesses See also *Gallery of LPW event logos *Gallery of LPW show logos External links LPW Championships